Shaker dispensers for condiments such as salt and pepper are well known, as are shakers for other types of grated or comminuted foodstuffs such as cheese, coconut, nuts, and the like.
The known shakers will, in most instances, include a base container with a dispensing top having multiple sprinkler or pouring apertures therein. In some instances, as in the holder of the patent to L. J. Wessel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,562, issued May 7, 1918, the discharge flow of the foodstuff may be enhanced by a paddle scraper manually manipulated by a laterally projecting knob.